Patent Literature 1 describes a mobile apparatus including a first chassis (10) having operation keys, a second chassis (20) having a display panel, and coupling members (30) and (40) configured to couple the first chassis (10) and the second chassis (20) to each other. The coupling member (30) is coupled turnably to the first chassis (10) and the second chassis (20) respectively by hinge units (50) and (60) provided at both ends of the coupling member (30) (the same applies to the coupling member (40)) (for example, refer to paragraphs [0013] to [0015] of the specification and FIGS. 2 and 3 of Patent Literature 1).